


A Bubble Bath Present

by Darknaturexd



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknaturexd/pseuds/Darknaturexd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark's birthday and Jack doesn't know what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bubble Bath Present

“But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”  
Jack sighed after ending the recording. Looking at his phone, it read 7:09. “Crap. Mark’s coming in over two hour and I still don’t have a gift for his birthday.”  
Jack silently cursed to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. “Cooking food is a good gift, right?”  
With a groan Jack lifted himself up from his desk and walked to his closet. Opening the door, Jack’s eyes shifted from the grey jacket to the red jacket and then to the blue one.  
“Man I do love me some jackets. I’ll try wearing a flannel for once. How about a green flannel? I really hope Mark doesn’t wear a red flannel to our date,” Jack muttered as he took the green shirt off the hanger. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, Jack changed into his new clothes.  
Glancing at his phone again, it read 7:20. “Fuck! I gotta get going!” Jack exclaimed as he rushed out his apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

 

“7:45, yeah I’m real early” Mark grumbled, walking up the stairs to his boyfriend’s apartment. He stopped once he reached the front door, facing away from it. Inhaling, Mark stretched his arms and bounced in place, getting ready to pump himself up.  
Pacing back and forth Mark proclaimed, “Alright, you’re an hour early, but it’s okay because you’re gonna go in there and place a big ol’ kiss on his lips. He’ll be so surprise, he will just fall into your arms.”  
Mark proceeded to pose as the ‘damsel Jack’ crying, “Oh Mark! You’re so manly! How am I supposed to keep my pants on when you’re around?” Noticing his dorky position, Mark straitened himself and coughed, “Man my Irish accent sucks.”  
Chuckling, Mark turned back to the door, and fixed his clothes just before reaching out his fist to knock on the door. *Knock, knock, knock*  
A moment passed. No answer.  
“Uh, I’ll just try again.” *Knock, knock, knock*  
There is no sound of movement at all.  
Knocking once more, Mark called out, “Hey, Jack! You in there?”  
Silence answered Mark. “Huh? I wonder if he’s out. Well, I’ll just let myself in.” Rummaging through his pocket, Mark pulled out the key to Jack’s apartment, swiftly going through the front door just to close it. “Good thing he gave me a spare key.”  
Once inside Mark went directly towards Jack’s bedroom and plopped himself on the comfy bed. “I hope he gets back soon. Being apart from him gets really lonely.” Mark sighed. “A little nap won’t hurt anyone.”  
Mark buried himself in the bed as the aroma of his boyfriend filled the air, making Mark’s eyes droop further into sleep “I hope he doesn’t mind that…*yawn*..I’m here.”

After placing the groceries on the counter, Jack heard snoring coming from his bedroom. Glancing towards the open door, Jack’s heart started to race as he saw Mark curled up in his bed.  
Jack softly crept towards the bed, making sure not to wake Mark.  
It’s a miracle that Mark didn’t wake up to the sound of Jack’s heart pounding against the Irishman’s chest. Even though it has been three years since Mark and Jack started dating, Jack couldn’t help but get nervous whenever Mark was around. The sight of such an angel softly snoring in his bed made Jack blush a bright pink.  
Spotting the clock, it became 8:13.  
“Shoot, I’ve gotta cook dinner before Mark wakes up” Jack reminded himself. He rushed out the room, closing the door on his way out.

 

Mark awoke to fingers running through his hair.  
“Wake up sleepy head,” Jack cooed.  
“Hmm?” grumbled Mark, rubbing his eyes to find his lovely partner. Stretching out his arms, Mark demanded, “Hug.”  
“Well how can I say no to such a big bubble blowing baby like you?”  
As Jack leaned down to give the baby a hug, Mark clutched on to him and rolled over on the bed, kissing the younger man in the process.  
Both men leaned into the kiss, only breaking for air.  
“I’m not a bubble blowing baby and you know it” Mark protested, continuing to lay on top of his boyfriend.  
“Alright, alright. Just get off me and go eat dinner.” Jack chuckled.  
Once off Jack, Mark extended his hand to help the other up. Jack gladly took the hand. “Thanks Markimoo.”

 

After dinner Jack ran a bath, mixing in extra soap for mountains of bubbles. Turns out that all Mark wanted for his birthday gift was a bubble bath with the two of them.  
“Mark! The bath is ready!” Jack called as he started to take off his shirt.  
“How do I look?” Mark asked, standing in the door way with just a towel on. The Irishman glanced to look at the American but quickly turned his head away as a huge blush spread on his face.  
“You – you look fine,” Jack stuttered, hiding his face in his hands. Nerves not now! How are we supposed to take a bath together if I can’t even look him in the eyes?  
Surprising Jack with a hug from behind, Mark giggled, “Aww, you are so cute! Let’s get in before the water gets cold.”  
Nodding in agreement, Jack continued to take the rest of his clothes off as Mark got into the bath. “Here darling, sit down so I can get your back.”  
Jack took a nervous breath and exhaled as he stepped into the warm water. Once he got in he leaned back onto Mark’s chest and let out a sigh.  
“Thanks for dinner tonight. It was amazing,” Mark whispered into Jack’s ear.  
“No problem” uttered Jack. The two lovers stayed in the bath, playing with the multitudes of bubbles. Mountains, beards, ships, and islands of bubbles were formed in the tub. The couple even made a bubble Tiny Box Tim and a bubble Sam Septic Eye as giggles and kisses were exchanged between both men.  
Kisses were still being given after the men finished the bath and hopped into bed.  
“Happy birthday Mark,” Jack whispered to Mark, placing a kiss to the sleepy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading :D  
> This is my first fan fic so some spots may seem awkward. I actually wrote this for the Sunshine Project that Galaxy_Ghost held on Tumblr and forgot to post it here. Fingers-crossed I'll be able to improve as I will try to write more. Hopefully my writing at least made you guys smile :)


End file.
